Rockhoofs moderne Zeiten
Rockhoofs moderne Zeiten ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertneunzigste der Serie. Als Rockhoof, ein Held der Vergangenheit, Schwierigkeiten hat sich in der Modernen Welt zurecht zu finden. Helfen ihm die Freunde einen Platz zu finden. Inhalt Rockhoof der Archäologe In Rockhoofs altem Dorf ist Professor Fossil gerade dabei einen alten Helm auszugraben als plötzlich Rockhoof genau daneben anfängt mit seiner Schaufel zu graben. Er meint um sein ganze Dorf aus zu graben muss man sich schon ins Zeug legen. Fossil kann gerade noch verhindern das der Helm beschädigt wird. Den sie und ihre Leute versuchen überaus vorsichtig jedes Stück Geschichte zu retten. Wie Rockhoof so in Erinnerungen Schwelgt entdeckt er einen alten Ball und fängt an damit zu spielen. Wobei ihm die Geschichte einfällt wie sein alter Stammesführer mal Fünf Felsen umgehauen hat als er eine Ball wegtrat. Doch die Frau Professor findet es gar nicht gut das Rockhoof mit dem Ball spielt. Den heute ist dieser Ball ein Artefakt das in ein Museum gehört, gut verwahrt und unberührt. Der Ansicht kann Rockhoof nicht viel abgewinnen, und meint das sie ihm noch verbietet die alte Schwitzhütte zu benutzen. Wo gerade davon die Rede ist kracht das alte Dinge ein. Einige Zeit später hat Fossil Twilight an der Schule der Freundschaft die Vorfälle geschildert, durch die ihr klar wurde das Rockhoof nicht ganz in ihr Team passt. Sie hofft das Twilight Verwendung für sein ungewöhnliches Talent hat. Twilight würde sich freuen wen eine der Säulen von Equestria hier unterrichtet. Unterdessen hat Rockhoof beim warten ein paar Früchte entdeckt und will sich einen Apfel gönnen. Doch muss er feststellen das der aus Holz ist. Im Glauben das ihm jemand einen Streich spielen wollte schlägt er den ganzen Früchtekorb mit seiner Schaufel zum Fenster raus. Da treffen Twilight und Fossil auf Rarity die nach ihrer neuen Tischdekoration sucht, die gerade ebene noch da stand. Fossil wünscht Twilight noch viel Glück. Professor Rockhoof Twilight macht Rockhoof zum Lehrer an der Schule und stellt ihn offiziell vor. Rockhoof dankt ihnen allen. Er ist zwar noch neu in dieser Welt, doch wen er bei der Rettung seines Dorfes vor einem Lavastrom eines Gelernt hat (Siehe: Lagerfeuer-Geschichten). Dann ist es das es nichts gibt was einem nicht durch Arbeit Gelingt. Und mit einer Schaufel. Besagte Schaufel rammt Rockhoof gleich mal in den Boden. Doch hat er vergessen auf einer Bühne zu stehen und kracht ein. Twilight holt ihn mit ihrer Magie raus und schickt die Schüler in den Unterricht. Theorie und Verteidigung der Freundschaft Im Klassenzimmer fragt sich Smolder ob Rockhoof der Seltsamste oder nur einer der seltsamsten Lehrer sein wird. Yona ist begeistert von Rockhoof das er so groß wie ein Yak ist. Wozu Gallus zwar anmerkt das er er auch Dinge zertrümmern und riecht wie ein Yak. Doch tut das für Yona keinen Abbruch da sie ihn für Perfekt hält. Sand bar ist auch schon ganz aufgeragt das sie von einer Legende unterrichtet werden. Kaum sitzen alle, kommt auch schon Rockhoof und zertrümmert den Türrahmen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht das er seine Schaufel quer trägt. Wie dem auch sei erklärt Rockhoof das er Theorie und Verteidigung der Freundschaft unterrichtet, allerdings hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit Twilights Notizen zu lesen und fragt was die Schüler den schon gelernt haben. Ocellus erzählt ihm das sie gerade gelernt haben wie Prinzessin Celestia und Luna Discord hunderte Monde schlafen ließen. (Siehe: Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1) Daraus versteht Rockhoof das es hier um Geschichten geht. Das bejaht Gallus der bei der Gelegenheit auch behauptet sie würden nie Hausaufgaben bekommen. Rockhoof hält es für den besten Weg jungen Fohlen etwas beizubringen es sie selbst erfahren zu lassen. So wie er, als er zufällig einem Ursa Major über den Weg lief und ihn Besiegt. Schon hängen sie alle an seinen Lippen. Rockhoof gegen Ursa Major Twilight unterhält sich mit Applejack über die Situation. So wie sie Professor Fossil verstand, hat sich Rockhoof noch nicht an die Modernen Zeiten gewöhnt. Wofür sie die Schule gut geeignet sieht. Außerdem haben sie so einen neuen Lehrer. Applejack meint schon das es das am schnellsten gelöste Freundschaftsproblem ist. Da hören sie Krach aus dem Klassen zimmer. Rockhoof erzählt sehr Bildlich von seinem Kampf mit dem Ursa Major. Wobei das Klassenzimmer ziemlich lädiert wird. Gerade ist er an der Stelle wo die Bestie ihn in die Enge getrieben hat. Da schaltet sich Twilight ein. Sie schickt sie Schüler in eine Frühe Mittagspause und will mit Rockhoof etwas spazieren. Feuer! Beim erreichen des Hofes erklärt Twilight Rockhoof das hier jeder auf seine Art unterrichten kann, aber sie bittet ihn im Klassenzimmer nicht ganz so Schlag freudig zu sein. Rockhoof tut es leid, er lässt sich oft Mitreißen und die Schüler wollten die Geschichte so gerne hören. Twilight weiß das es für ihn eine große Veränderung ist, doch sie meint das er schnell … Weiter kommt sie nicht, den plötzlich schlagen Flammen aus einem Zimmer. Der Anblick erinnert Rockhoof an den Vulkan vor dem er sein Dorf rettete. Er zögert keinen Sekunde. Twilight versucht noch ihn zu bremsen, jedoch kennt er Kein halten. Rockhoof springt durch eine Wand ins Klassenzimmer und schleudert mit seiner Schaufel die Schüler aus dem brennenden Gebäude. Nun Zerschlägt Rockhoof den Springbrunnen im Hof und richtet mit seiner Schaufel die entstandene Fontäne aufs Feuer um es zu löschen. Ungewohnte Moderne Es kommt eine völlig durchnässte und verärgerte Rarity aus der Schule und würde gerne wissen was das ganze Wasser soll. Pinkie Pie meint schon es ist Surfseason. Als Rockhoof erklärt das er ein Inferno löschen musst kommen Spike und Smolder dazu. Die erklären das die Flammen von ihnen Kam. Sie sind nun mal Drachen und haben einen Feuerspei-Wettbewerb gemacht. Was die beiden andauernd machen wie Twilight erzählt. Was sie ihm schon vorhin sagen wollte. Applejack sagt ihm das sie zwar wissen das er immer ein Held war, allerdings brauchen sie hier nur einen Lehrer. Einen der nicht die Freundschaftsquilts der ganzen Klasse ruiniert, wie Rarity hinzufügt. Ananasmuster sind sehr schwierig. Schwermütig bittet Rockhoof alle um Verzeihung. Er lebt sonst nicht mit Drachen und weiß auch nichts von den Modernen Zeiten. Professor Fossil erklärte ihm er sei in seinem alten Dorf nicht mehr willkommen sei. Doch hier gehört er wohl auch nicht hin. Niedergeschlagen verlässt Rockhoof die Schule. Rockhoof auf Jobsuche Einige Zeit später beraten sich die Mane 6 in Twilights Schloss über Rockhoof. Den es erwies sich als viel schwieriger ihm einen Job zu verschaffen als Gedacht. Twilight wollte ihn bei der Post unterbringen. Doch bei seiner ersten Lieferung hat er auf der Suche nach Cranky laut raus posaunt das es sich um ein Medikament gegen Ausschlag handelt. Rarity hat Rockhoof einen Job als Masseur im Spa besorgt. Wo er Bulk Biceps fast zerkrümelt hat. Der er sehr stark ist schlägt Rainbow Dash vor Rockhoof einen Job zu geben bei dem man schwer tragen muss. Hat Pinkie auch schon versucht. Zecora brauchte Hilfe bei ihren Vorräten. Aber statt nur ein paar Blättern so besorgen schleppte Rockhoof gleich den ganzen Baum an. Mitsamt einem aufgebrachten Bienenschwarm. Fluttershy ist über die Fehlschläge verwundert, den den andren Säulen Equestrias gelingt es doch auch eine Platz in der modernen Welt zu finden. Das Bringt Applejack auf eine Idee. Vielleicht können die anderen Säulen Rockhoof ja zeigen wie es bei ihnen ging und ihn daran gewöhnen hier zu leben. Twilight gefällt der Plan. Sie ist sicher das Rockhoofs alte Freunde ihm gerne helfen werden und er wird sie gern besuchen. Flash Magnus: Drillsergeant Zu erst begleiten Twilight und Applejack Rockhoof nach Canterlot, das sich für ihn auch mächtig verändert hat. Applejack meint das wen er seinen alten Freund Flash Magnus sieht, er sich gleich wie zu Hause fühlen wird. Da taucht Flash in Begleitung einer Kompanie der Königlichen Garde auf, die er ausbildet. Nachdem die Säulen aus dem Limbus raus war hat er sich einen Job hier gesucht. (Siehe: Das Schattenpony - Teil 1 & Teil 2) Den einmal Soldat immer Soldat. Twilight erzählt das Celestia Froh war ihre Wachen von Flash ausbilden lassen zu können. Rockhoof ist beeindruckt das man Flash so schnell einen so wichtigen Job gegeben hat. Für Flash ist das aber fast gar nichts, da sollte Rockhoof mal sehen was Hazemane so macht. Hazemane und Somnambula Im Kristall-Königreich ist Hazemane die Landschaftskünstlerin geworden und kümmer sich um die Kristallgärten. Twilight und Applejack sind beeindruckt. Haze erzählt das sie zwar noch nie mit Kristallen gearbeitet hat aber weiß da zu sein wo sie hingehört. Sie hat schon immer das Schöne in den Dingen gesehen, wie Rockhoof findet. Aber es scheint heute keinen Bedarf an Schaufelponys wie ihm zu geben. Darauf sagt Hazemane Rockhoof das er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben soll und rät ihm zu Somnambula zu gehen. Sie wird ihm helfen seien Bestimmung zu finden. Einige Zeit Später ist man im Dorf Somnambula wo das Pony Somnabula ein Coch geworden ist. Was es nicht mal in alten Zeiten gab wie Twilight erklärt. Dem hält Rockhoof gegen das man die ja auch nicht brauchte da Ponys damals wussten was zu tun war. Somnambula hält gerade eine Meditationsrunde ab, bei der Rockhoof einschläft. Die Meadowbrook Klinki Im Hayseed Sumpf hat Mage Meadowbrook ihr Heim wieder hergerichtet und ihrer Tätigkeit als Heilerin wieder aufgenommen. Das Geschäft läuft Blendend. Mage sieht gleich das Rockhoof etwas drückt. Dieser erzählt ihr das er seinen alten Job nicht machen kann wie Flash, oder sich Anpassen wie Hazmane oder was ganz neues anfangen wie Somnambula oder zu Hause sein wie Mage. Sie rät ihm sich Zeit zu nehmen, denn selbst Starswirl lernt noch neues über Freundschaft. Dem kann Applejack nur zustimmen und erzählt das auch Stygian viel Zeit brauchte um sich zurecht zu finden. Da kommt Twilight dazu und hat ein Exemplar vom Buch „Ich und mein Schatten“ dabei. Es ist der dritte Erfolgsroman vom ehemaligen Schurken Stygian. Sie Beeindruckt das er aufzublühen scheint.Was Rockhoof so schwer trifft das er geht und meint wohl nicht in diese moderne Welt zu gehören. Ein Held sein Zurück im Schloss sind die Mane 6 ratlos, da Rockhoof sich jetzt noch furchtbarer fühlt. Rainbow meint dass das Problem darin liegt das sie ihm nicht die Chance gegeben zu haben der zu sein der er ist, ein Held. Also müssen sie einen Job für ihn finden der Rockhoofs heldenhaften Wesen entspricht. Mit Blick auf Berg Aris hat Twilight eine Idee. In der Navy Etwas Später ist Rockhoof der Hippogreifen Marine beigetreten und macht seine erst Fahrt unter dem Kommando von General Seaspray. Der genau weiß wie schwer es ist ein neues Zuhause zu finden. Nach den vielen Jahren unter Wasser wirkten Landgewohnheiten äußerst seltsam (Siehe: My Little Pony: Der Film). Und egal wie sehr man es versuchte, passte man nirgendwo rein. Als hätte sich die Welt ohne sie weiter gedreht. Seespray versichert Rockhoof das sie wie Brüder sein werden und in die helle Zukunft über den Wellen eingehen werden. Applejack ist verwirrt wozu Hippogreife Schiffe brauchen. Wo sie sich doch in Seeponys verwandeln können. Twilight vermutet das sie auf Kreuzfahrten stehen. Da gerät das Schiff in Nebel der zu dicht ist als das sie sicher aus dem Hafen auslaufen können. Seespray gibt Befehl für vollen stopp. Er will den Nebel aus sitzen. Doch Rockhoof hat eine Idee. Er will nach den Sternen Navigieren wie seine Kultischen Vorfahren in den Salty Mists. Im Nordwesten hat er die alte Trensenlederkonstelation ausgemacht. Man braucht nur dorthin zu steuern. Umgehend gibt Seespray den Befehl so zu handeln. Zunächst läuft es gut doch dann kollidiert das Schiff mit einem Felsen. Was Rockhoof gar nicht versteht da die Sterne ihn immer gut geleitet haben. Aber Twilight versteht. Sie erklärt das Sterne mit der Zeit wandern, die haben sich in den letzten tausend Jahren verändert. Seespray war die fahrt mit Rockhoof zwar eine Ehre. Doch Angesichts der Havari hält er es für das beste wen sich ihre Wege nun trennen. Rockhoofs Bitte Zurück in Ponyville versuchen Applejack und Twilight Rockhoof aufzumuntern und wollen sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Das wird jedoch nicht notwendig, den Rockhoof weiß nämlich was er tun wird. Er hat von einem Statuenzauber gehört mit dem Wesen in tiefen Schlaf fallen. Nun bittet er Twilight diesen Zauber auf ihn anzuwenden. Worüber sie zu tiefst entsetzt ist. Twilight weigert sich Rockhoof zu versteinern. Dieser besteht jedoch darauf. Der Streit darüber verlagert sich ins Schloss, wo sie Spike aufwecken. Rockhoof behart weiter auf die Verzauberung. Immerhin wäre er ja gar nicht hier hätte ihn Twilight nicht hergezaubert. Twilight lehnt weiter ab und würde gerne wissen wieso Rockhoof überhaupt eine Statue sein will. Rockhoof erzählt das er sich wie ein Relikt aus längst vergangenen Zeiten fühlt. Er meint in ein Museum zu gehören, gut geschützt und unberührt. Er gehört nicht in diese zeit und nun liegt es an Twilight das wieder gut zu machen. Twilight meint das es einen besseren weg geben muss. Doch Rockhoof möchte als Held in Erinnerung bleiben. Nicht als der Nichtsnutz der er heute ist. Dem muss Twilight widersprechen. Da sie sich um Rockhoof kümmern muss bittet Twilight Spike ihre Klasse heute zu übernehmen. Auf Spikes frage ob Twilight Rockhoof in Stein verwandelt, erklärt diese das sie es vielleicht nur für kurze Zeit tun wird. So wie ihr etwas besseres einfällt will sie ihn wieder aufwecken. Den Twilight ist überzeugt das er als Pony dieser Welt mehr zu bieten als als Staue. Heldentum Unter den Schülern haben schon Gerüchte über Rockhoofs jüngste taten die Runde gemacht. So solle er Zecora sämtliche Bienen des Waldes geschenkt und die Hippogreifenmarine versenkt haben. Jedenfalls sind die Schüler, allen voran Yona ganz begeistert von ihm und gespannt was als nächstes passiert. Da kommt der noch verschlafende Spike rein. Sofort versucht Gallus ihm weiszumachen das sie in diesem Fach keine Hausaufgaben bekommen und viele Ausflüge machen. Worauf Spike aber nicht hereinfällt. Als er den Schülern erzählt das Twilight nicht kommen kann da sie einen Steinschlafzauber auf Rockhoof anwenden muss sind alle zu tiefst bestürzt. Den so was macht man normalerweise nur um Schurken aufzuhalten. Spike kann nichts weiteres dazu sagen und gibt die heutige Aufgabe bekannt. Die Schüler sollen einen Aufsatz zum Thema Heldentum schreiben und was das für sie ist. Yonas Held Am Abend überlegt Rockhoof im Schloss gerade in welcher Pose er den Vögelchen am wenigsten Platz zum „dekorieren“ gibt, als Yona rein kommt. Sie kann es nicht glauben das er eine Statue werden will. Zu mal er noch die Geschichte mit dem Ursa Major zu ende erzählen muss. Rockhoof ist gerührt das er bleiben soll aber er denkt das seine alten Geschichten nichts mehr wert sind. Also will Yona ihm eine Geschichte erzählen und wirft ihm ihren Aufsatz vor die Hufe. Yona erzählt das als sie zur Schule kam, nicht wie die Anderen war. Die Ponywelt ist komisch. Doch Yona fand Freunde und traf Rockhoof. Der so mutig und Stark wie ein Yak ist. Er hat keien Angst und ist ein Held. Wen Yona erwachsen ist will sie so sein wie Rockhoof. Sie hat sich sogar schon eine Kelle besorgt. Da sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat etwas nettes zu schreiben will Rockhoof Yona zumindest die Geschichte zu ende erzählen. Die hat aber noch eine Überraschung. Da sie der ganzen Schule das Rockhoof der Beste ist wollen jetzt alle die Geschichte hören. Darüber ist Rockhoof zu tiefst gerührt. Das Ende der Geschichte Wenig später hat Twilight den Zauber gefunden und will sich nochmal mit Rockhoof darüber unterhalten. Zu ihrer Überraschung findet sie ihn mit einem Publikum vor dem Schloss wie er die Geschichte beendet. Er erzählt gerade wie der Ursa Major ihn an der Kehle packen wollte. Doch Rockhoof wich aus. Aber der Ursa lies nicht locker. Da schleuderte Rockhoof ihn mit seiner Schaufel hoch in den Himmel. Seither existiert er dort oben als Sternbild. Erzählt man sich jedenfalls. Das ist das Ende von Rockhoofs Geschichte. Die hat allen so gut gefallen das sie noch eine hören möchten. Doch Rockhoof meint das es zeit sich zu verabschieden. Rockhoof: Bewahrer der Geschichte Twilight sieht das aber anders. Rockhoof sagte zwar das es nichts gibt was er heute gut kann, aber was ist mit Geschichten erzählen? Rockhoof findet das es nur eine alte Legende war. Die das Herz und die Fantasie aller Wesen hier angesprochen hat, wie Twilight erkennt. Und sie hat allen anwesenden Riesenspaß gemacht. Kurzum ernennt Twilight als Prinzessin der Freundschaft Rockhoof zum offiziellen Bewahrer der Geschichten Equestrias. Rockhoof findet das ziemlich nett, dennoch findet er das seine alten Knochen viel besser in einem Museum aufgehoben sind. Dem entgegnet Twilight das Rockhoof ein Lebendes Wahrzeichen der Geschichte ist. Seine Geschichten können noch viele Generationen inspirieren. Aber als Statue wäre er für alle verloren. Nur fragt sich Rockhoof ob er je in diese Welt gehören wird. Yona findet ja. Das erinnert Rockhoof an eine andere Geschichte. Von dem Kleinen Yak das viel mehr wusste als ein großer Held. In der Geschichte gibt es auch Drachen, Greife, Ponys, Hippogreife, Wechselponys und und und. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:03: Eines der Hintergrundponys ist die Ponyversion von Indiana Jones. Trivia *Mit Ursa Major ist ein Wesen gemeint das in der deutschen Synchronisation früherer Folgen Großer Bär genannt wurde. Navboxen en:A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Kategorie:Achte Staffel